User blog:Xean/Featured Wikian: CzechMate
Welcome to the next exciting installment of our Featured Wikian Interviews. Today we're speaking with CzechMate. Wikia: Tell us a little bit about yourself. : CzechMate: Well, Where do I start? I live in beautiful Sydney (I used to live in London). At 3 years old, I got Crohns disease (A chronic illness, which cannot be cured, as of yet). Life is pretty easy though. I do have 8 rabbits and a cat, Rocky, living the Australian Dream :P Wikia: How did you first discover Wikia? : CzechMate: I discovered Wikia from my love of Star Wars. The first wiki I visited was Wookieepedia, But then found the LEGO Wiki, Brickipedia, which has been my main wiki. I also discovered the Wiki by Ebay, believe it or not. I was looking for a Star Wars LEGO set, and I saw a link to Brickipedia. Wikia: Which wikis do you spend the most time on? : CzechMate: My main wiki is easily Brickipedia. My second would either be Brickipedia Games Wiki or Alien Conquest Wiki. Wikia: What do you think is great about Wikia? : CzechMate: The best thing is the communities voice. The fact millions contribute for a great cause; The fact we are saving countless lives of not knowing something, A very serious disease :P Wikia: How has Wikia inspired you or supported your passion? : CzechMate: It's helped a lot. Inspirations include: Editing and being more responsible, which is why I'm a school captain/Class Captain. Wikia: What would your top 5 tips for new folks on a wiki be? : CzechMate: #Believe you can do it. Many users don't think they can help but, another mind is another piece. #Be nice and friendly. So that Request for Chatmod didn't pass, Look on the brightside. #Don't be bland. Being funny and enthusiastic towards editng and socializing isn't going to kill you. Being bland will. #Obviously, Don't vandalise or troll. #Make sure you can make someone smile. Wikia: What would you like to see that isn't on Wikia already? : CzechMate: I'd like to see a fix up on options per user, and more work on chat rooms. Wikia: You spend a lot of time on Brickipedia, I've seen some of the cool mini figures you've created. What's your favorite? : CzechMate: Hmmm. I'm not sure. But Paint Cann and Ramage Xzas are the ones I spent hours on, deciding the smallest details such as colour cape and hood :P Wikia: You are a man of many names...how'd you get so many? : CzechMate: No idea :P I started of with Crazy P, then CP, after that, Penguin, after that Peng. Then I changed names, I got Czech, then CM, after that Cz. But mostly It's Czech, CP or CM. :) 'T'hank you to CzechMate for taking the time to answer our questions! If you or someone you know would make a great Featured Wikian, please let us know by leaving a comment here with their username and a sentence on why they should be featured. Category:Blog posts